1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved multi-purpose holster apparatus for securing hand held products to a belt, and more particularly, to a holster apparatus having an improved support frame that releasably attaches to a belt and an improved corresponding support adaptor that provides increased stability and durability. The support frame has an improved locking mechanism and less movable parts while the adaptor is stronger, less cumbersome and adaptable to a wider variety of products, such as, flashlights, tools, telephones, radios, battery packs, cameras, waist pouches and other hand held items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject invention provides a multi-purpose holster apparatus that is an improvement over the device disclosed in the prior applications, U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/088,214 and 07/752,879, and other conventional holsters. The improved holster introduces a structure that is easier to mount to a person's belt, has an improved locking mechanism that increases the interlocking security of the male support adapter inside the female adapter as defined by the frame and includes a number of male support adapters that are adaptable for permanent attachment to a host of objects without hindering use of the objects.
The holster apparatus disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/088,214 teaches a support frame mounted and secured to a belt by way of a planar securing member and securing spacers, and a female adapter protruding from the support frame. The female adapter defines a recession for mating and interlocking with a cylindrical male adapter having a circumferential groove. The groove sits inside the recession while a button defined by the male adaptor intersects the female adapter. In the noted device, the male adapter is directly affixed to the object by adhesives, hardware or some other securing medium and is secured in the female adapter by a slidable key which is traversed over the male adapter in a locked position to prevent undesired removal of the male adapter.
The present invention is an improvement in that a support adapter is joined with the male adapter to define a male support adapter combination that offers improved security and object accessibility. One such adapter receives and mounts objects, such as flashlights or telephones, on the frame instead of separately adhering the male adapter directly to the object being held. Another support adapter slidably engages a sleeve permanently affixed to the object. The advantage of this improved sleeve adaptor is that the sleeve is somewhat flat so as to not interfere with use of the product and it facilitates more secure and permanent attachment to the item. In addition, the instant invention provides a slidable key locking mechanism having an improved interlocking feature, a male adapter defining an optional rectangular portion or shaft that may be incorporated for preventing rotation within the female recession and a "C" shaped spacer that may be fixedly secured inside the frame as a semipermanent piece to prevent inadvertent removal of the spacer.